


Prompt 153

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: “The truth is being with you scares me. But not being with you…terrifies me.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Prompt 153

Jim’s shaking, and he doesn’t know why, anymore. He hasn’t been scared like this since Tarsus, since he watched the world fall apart around him. Even that horrible alternate universe didn’t hurt him this much. 

Spock almost  _ died  _ today. 

And Jim knows that they saved him, that they beamed him out just in time. 

“But we almost missed you,” he says as Spock holds him tight in his arms. 

“However, you did not.” 

“But what if he had? The truth is, being with you scares me. But not being with you… terrifies me.”

“I am going nowhere, ashayam.” Spock said, placing a kiss atop Jim’s head. “I am here.” 


End file.
